Paying the price
by WalkerofDarkness
Summary: A somewhat AU version of the story. What if Bozes really did get to settle up with Itami instead of finding a party in his room? Well, there's a little twist to it! One-shot.


"You idiots!" roared Pina Co Lada, Princess of the Empire, at the two young women standing in front of her. Even in their armor, both women flinched at the intensity of the redhead's anger as she rose to her feet. "I get a contract signed with the JSDF and you two fools get it canceled the same day!"

Exchanging a look, the two decided an outcome wordlessly. The taller of the two, a blond, managed a small step forward. "Milady, if I can be allowed to explain," Bozes Co Palesti began nervously.

The leader of the Order of the Rose Knights silenced her subordinate with a gesture. "Why should I care about your explanation? Is it going to change the situation any?"

Bozes frowned as she returned to her position. "No, milady."

"A wise leader learns not to act impulsively," a male voice chided from the back of the room. Pina's burgundy eyes flickered to the room's fourth occupant, Grey Co Aldo. The normally taciturn solider leaned on the wall, his face composed. But the princess almost detected a hint of mirth on the battle-hardened warrior's face. "A sound general also knows the value in understanding the entire situation before committing her forces."

Swallowing her initial response, Pina focused her attention on the two women in front of her. "Very well,"the redheaded princess muttered as she sat back down on the couch, "tell me what happened."

Brown eyes met jade as the two soldiers held a silent argument. Coming to a conclusion, the gray-haired woman stepped forward. "Princess, we were on our way to your aid," Panache Fure Kalgi began, voice heavy with emotion, "and we came upon these individuals in strange conveyances. A male approached us and tried to talk with us. When he could not give us answers fast enough, we took him into custody. His companions ran away, apparently at his urging."

The princess' eyes shifted to the silent blond. "And how exactly did he get his injuries?"

Bozes winced under her superior's gaze. "We tried to get information from him after he had been restrained. For such a weak male, he is quite stubborn."

Pina's mouth opened in horror. "You tortured him? You idiots have no idea what you have done!"

Two sets of mouths began to protest only to be silenced by by an imperious gesture. "You two did not see what I have seen. This 'JSDF' is an army like none other. They use weapons that we have no way to counter. I saw a steel pegasus bring forth death to those renegades as easily as you or I might swat a fly. And after wiping out the entire rebel army in the span of a few minutes, all they wanted for payment was preferential treatment for their traders!"

"In the past, the Empire has used such an incident to declare war," Grey mentioned sagaciously. "The JSDF might choose to employ the same tactic."

Panache collapsed to the ground as the horror of the situation became clear. Bozes almost joined her companion, but a supreme effort of will kept her upright. Pina waited a moment for her subordinates to wallow in despair before speaking. "Now we must make sure they have no reason to attack," the princess concluded. "And that will mean the two of you must make amends to Itami. I want you to use your bodies as payment."

Bozes and Panache shared a panicked look for a moment. "My princess," the blond began, her tone mournful, "I was the one who struck the first blow. I shall make amends for our conduct."

Pina acknowledged the statement with a dismissal wave of her hand. "Just so you get it done _tonight_ ," the princess ordered.

.o0o.

Standing outside the guest chambers currently used by the visiting soldier, Bozes weighed her options. Resigning herself to her fate, the blond knight raised a hand to open the door and announce herself.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The sudden question caused Bozes to jump in the air, spinning to face her inquisitor. Hands shifted to a defensive posture as brown eyes locked onto the single form behind her. Once blond hair, now faded to gray, was pulled up into a tight bun. A wrinkled face, weathered from age, scowled down at the teen. "What are you doing here," repeated Kaine, head maid of clan Formal.

Dropping her hands to her side, Bozes nodded to the lady of the manor. "I was sent here by my princess to make reparations to the soldier Itami."

One eyebrow arched as Kaine appraised the younger woman's appearance. The knight had discarded her armor, replacing it with a purple and pink silken chemise. Blond hair still looked damp from a recent bath. Checking carefully for a hidden weapon, the head maid found none and relaxed her guard fractionally. "Sir Itami has already told me he does not plan to attack Italica for your affront. I hold him at his word," the matron said, her eyes narrowing, "but I do not trust you. If you should try to bring harm to him, I will see justice done."

Bozes' shoulders drooped at the mention of her treatment of the foreign soldier. Nodding at the reaction, Kaine stepped past and opened the door. Catching the attention of one maid, the elderly woman gave a single gesture. The maid's eyes widened and nodded slightly in response. Without a sound, all four maids exited to the corridor, each one taking note of the blond knight's presence.

Inside the room, Yoji Itami frowned at the abrupt departure of the maids. A dull ache throbbed from the various bruises received from the two knights who had captured him. "I wonder if my unit is okay," he muttered to no one while relaxing onto the bed. The sound of the door opening broke the momentary bout of lethargy in the soldier. "I hope it's the catgirl again!"

Instead of one of the maids, a different female walked in. She was wearing a pink and purple nightgown that fell just above mid-thigh, and as Itami checked, was thin enough to be transparent in places. The newcomer's visible arms and legs contained well-toned muscle; not the bulk of a weightlifter but the compact build of someone used to physical activities. What caught Itami's attenion the most was her hair: blond spirals of hairs ran down just outside her breasts that nagged at the soldier's memory.

"Sir Itami," the newcomer said in the language of the region, "I have been sent here by my princess to make amends to you for my conduct."

Itami blinked at the sight of the woman, struggling to keep up with the strange language. "Who—who are you?"

Bozes came up to the side of the bed, her stride calm despite her feelings. "I am Bozes Co Palesti, second daughter of Marquis Palesti" she announced, "and member of the Order of the Rose Knights. I was sent here by Princess Pina Co Lada to do my duty."

Translating the words, Yoji recognized the name of the princess he had met only yesterday. Looking back at the standing teen, the Japanese soldier identified the knight who had captured him. "What duty is that, Bozes Co Palesti...?"

A blush crept up along the blond girl's neck. With quick, ecumenical movements, Bozes pushed off the straps to her nightgown and let the garment drop to the ground. Now naked before the foreigner, the knight kept her hands at her sides despite instincts screaming to cover herself. "I was instructed by my princess to use my body as payment for my conduct against you. As a daughter of a noble house, I have never been with a man, but tonight I am yours to do with as you please."

The teenager's words barely registered to the supine soldier as his eyes tracked down the nude form. Full breasts topped with crimson nipples rode high, leading to a toned stomach. The flare of her hips was just barely noticeable against the overall figure, and lead towards a few curly hairs hiding away treasures. Itami drank in every detail in awe as Bozes stood before him. "Do I displease you, sir Itami," the knight asked, her tone brusque.

"No," Itami responded instantly, afraid to break the spell. The soldier dry swallowed once before continuing in Japanese. "It's just that I'm living out a scene from a doujinshi, or even a hentai."

Blinking at the unfamiliar words, Bozes snatched at the sheets covering Itami. Jerking them down to the edge of the bed revealed the soldier completely to her; he was nearly naked himself except for a drab scrap of cloth covering his groin. Climbing onto the bed, Bozes took one of Itami's hands and placed it on her breast as she moved in closer.

The warm sensation under his hand broke Itami's stupor. Squeezing down on the fleshy mound, the soldier tested the firmness once, earning a shudder from the girl. Emboldened, Itami rubbed his palm against the nipple, watching the blond's face for a reaction. Bozes shuddered a second time as an electric tingle ran through her entire body.

Leaning forward for a kiss, Itami was surprised when the knight turned away at the last moment. But the surprise faded in the space of a heartbeat; the soldier adapted his plan and kissed the crook of the offered neck. A hoarse moan escaped the girl's throat, sending blood rushing through Itami's body to now-vital places.

Moving lower as he pushed the knight flat, Itami dragged his lips along the exposed skin until reaching a crimson peak. Loudly suckling Bozes' breast, the Japanese man felt his pulse surge in time with the blond girl's whimpers. Feeling the nub distend under his tongue prodded Itami to grind down on the knight as instincts pushed him.

A soft cough froze the couple mid-action. Looking over his shoulder, Itami saw the catgirl maid standing just inside the door, her face a neutral mask. "Uh, is there something I can do for you," the soldier hesitated, struggling for a moment before recalling her name, "Persia?"

Cyan eyes flickered between the two people as one ear twitched. "The Countess Formal sent me in to check on Knight Bozes, meow. The countess is a bit distrusting of her, due to your treatment earlier meow."

"Well that's understandable," Itami allowed, looking back at the knight. Bozes' eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Glancing back at the maid, the solider tried not to stare at the purple ears. "You can go and tell the countess that all is well." A devilish thought crossed his mind as he returned his attention to the person lying next to him. "Or, if you want, Persia, you can always join in here."

The sound of the door closing dismissed Persia from the soldier's mind as he focused back on the blond girl. It wasn't until Itami heard the muted sound of steps in the room that he looked away from Bozes. The maid had closed the door behind her, and was stalking towards the bed with a sensual hitch in her steps. Each step had another piece of clothing removed: the discarded items fluttered in the air briefly before landing in crumpled heaps on the floor. Itami watched in interest as medium breasts were uncovered, before revealing an athletically trim body. "Well, my countess did give me orders to check in on the knight meow," Persia muttered with a low laugh as she climbed into bed between the two, "and I can do it so much easier up close, meow."

Curling her tail around her, the catgirl looked at Bozes with a question in her eyes. "Did you at least take his edge off, meow? He might need some immediate relief to get the most out of it, meow."

Blond eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar expression before the knight gave a tiny shake of her head. Lips twitching at the sight, Persia turned towards the Japanese solider. With a practiced motion, the catgirl pulled away the last Itami's clothes. Her hand wrapping around the upright organ, Persia flashed a triumphant grin as she leaned over to take it into her mouth.

Itami had just enough time to blink before the catgirl started bobbing away. The instant sensation took the soldier to a near euphoric state as his hips started to move in time. Looking down, Itami caught the maid's eyes for a brief instant before she curled her lips into a grin. Pausing in mid-action, Persia winked and shifted her head. "A catgirl..." Itami grunted in Japanese, his voice tight, "is giving me...UH!"

Bozes' eyes went wide at the sight: Itami bucking his hips as the maid's head remained locked in place. Persia worked herself down lower without any visible effort, her throat rippling as the soldier slowed down. Itami came to a stop with a grunt, falling onto his back as he caught his breath. A tiny dribble of fluid started to escape the catgirl's lips, only to be caught by a single finger. "Well that was quick, meow," Persia said as she turned cyan eyes to the blond teen. "Now for you, meow."

The knight opened her mouth to protest only to have the purple-haired maid stop it with a kiss. Persia smiled for a moment as she pushed her tongue in past the noblewoman's teeth. Bozes resisted at the intrusion, her eyes wide even as she pushed against the taller woman. Leaning back, cyan eyes glittered with a predatory gleam. "Oh come now, meow," Persia soothed. "Your lady did tell you to provide pleasure to sir Itami, didn't she meow? Just look at how excited he is with just one kiss, meow."

Brown eyes glanced towards the Japanese soldier for any sign of rescue. For his part, Itami was leaning back on one arm as his free hand started grabbing his groin. Bozes saw an unfamiliar expression on the soldier's face, and his breath grew ragged. "If this is what he wants," the knight admitted as she pulled the maid closer, "then he shall have it."

Chuckling at the statement, Persia let herself be drawn in. Bozes caressed the maid's slender neck before moving upwards to graze thin lips with a finger. Persia took the digit into her mouth and wrapped her tongue against it. The knight shuddered from the sensation presented to her, gooseflesh erupting along her body. Releasing the finger, Persia smiled at the younger woman's reaction. "Surely you've done something like that before, meow."

Unwilling to speak, Bozes gave a quick shake of her head. "Such interactions," the knight muttered, her voice thick with lust, "are prohibited in our order. And all I know of such things is when I saw the horses breeding near the stables once."

Persia's cyan eyes widened at that tidbit before glancing at the male in the room. Itami's hand was in slow motion; his eyes fixated on the two girls. Blowing a kiss at him, the catgirl turned back to the teen in her arms. Bozes let herself be pushed flat to the bed, the motion made exposed breasts jiggle to the delight of the others. Working down the knight's neck, Persia nipped at random spots. Each touch, always careful never to break skin with her fangs, earned a hiss from Bozes. Reaching a crimson peak, the maid smirked once and took the nub in between her lips.

The knight's hands jerked off the bed as a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Itami watched the teen's arms flop down once before moving to wrap around Persia's shoulders. The catgirl gave a low chuckle even as she continued her ministrations. "You...uh...seem to be comfortable with this, Persia," the soldier muttered.

One purple ear twitched at the statement. "Well, it's not like it's unheard of, meow," the catgirl answered, moving lower on the blond teen's form. "The previous master had guests, and sometimes the maids had to entertain, meow." Nipping delicate skin at Bozes' waist, Persia felt a new shudder in the teen's arms. "The rest of the time, the maids entertain each other, meow."

Moving down to one pale thigh, the Persia nudged the knight's legs open. "Like you're riding a horse, meow," she encouraged. Itami saw the teen comply without hesitation, giving access to her most intimate location. Persia chuckled and blew on now-exposed places once before leaning in to give another kiss. The feeling of warm air on such a sensitive part earned a new twitch from Bozes. When the maid's lips came into contact with dew-covered folds, the knight's mind went numb from sheer pleasure. A muffled scream slipped past her lips as Bozes clenched the sheets with white-knuckle intensity. Drained, the blond girl released her grip as she began panting from the exertion.

"Poor girl, meow. I guess she'll need a minute, meow." Persia observed, glancing back at the male in the room. Cyan eyes twinkled as she observed Itami's renewed erection. "And it seems you don't need a minute, meow."

The soldier smirked at the joke as the catgirl turned towards him. Itami felt a moment of curiosity as Persia rested on the calves of the blond knight. "May I...?" He asked with a gesture.

A mischievous grin broke Persia's lips. "Of course sir Itami, meow." Tracking his hands, the catgirl was surprised when they went past her breasts and up to her head. A gasp escaped her throat as the soldier stroked her ears. Rubbing one finger along the edge sent a wave of pleasure through Persia, causing her to lean closer. "Please...more...meow..."

The last word dragged out to a nearly breathless state as the catgirl found her body getting hotter from the simple touch. Itami smiled as he scratched behind one ear as his free hand cupped one breast. The twin assaults brought Persia to a new level of excitement, causing the catgirl to bite her lip in a last-ditch effort to delay her orgasm. Settling herself in a space between pleasure and pain, the catgirl rocked her hips in time to a pulse only she felt, content to go on forever.

Which is why the abrupt sensation of a second hand on her breast caused Persia to almost jump from her place. Cyan eyes flicked over her shoulder to gaze at the knight's imitation of her own mischievous grin. Bozes squeezed the captured breast harder than necessary, pressing down on an erect nipple with the flat of her palm. A jolt of pain ran through Persia's body, bringing her to the edge of her climax. An idea formed in the knight's mind as she took her free hand and wrapped it around the base of the maid's tail.

The added pressure on the delicate appendage almost brought Persia to her feet. It was only the restraining grips on her breasts and tail that kept the maid from leaping to the floor. Bozes chuckled as the older woman's body arched and contorted itself as she began to give the captured tail long, sensuous strokes. Pressing her own breasts against Persia's back, the knight increased her tempo, earning new whimpers from the maid. A trickle of blood ran down the maid's chin as she screamed her orgasm through clenched lips.

Itami noted the draining tension in the maid's body as she slumped forward to rest on his hand. A thin sheen of sweat covered Persia, highlighting her muscles and curves. Glancing over the maid's shoulder, the soldier saw a hint of doubt return to Bozes' face. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you," Itami noted with a smirk.

Sliding around the now-relaxed catgirl, Itami wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled her close. Bozes resisted for a moment before letting herself get pulled against the soldier's chest. Pulling her legs free from their entrapment, the blond straddled the male easily. Itami's erection pressed up against the knight's groin as her breasts compressed between the two. The heat from the teen's sex was a weight in it's own right, encouraging the Japanese man to boldness. "Are you ready now Bozes Co Palesti?" Itami asked in a hushed tone.

Not trusting her voice, the knight gave a quick jerk of her head to assent. Itami smiled and reached down to align himself; savoring the feel of his lover's body against his own. Pressing the tip of his erection against her folds, the soldier glanced into brown eyes. "Now just push down a bit in your own time."

Comprehension dawning on Bozes, she relaxed her legs and dropped heavily onto her companion's lap. The force used was excessive by most anyone's standards but it got the job done. A twinge of pain crossed Bozes' mind only to be replaced by an almost immediate pleasure. Itami winced as the knight landed heavily on him, earning of a grunt of surprise. Bozes took his entire length in an instant, but that wasn't what caught his interest. The overwhelming tightness that gripped Itami like a hot vice, rubbing every inch with a velvety feeling. Eyes widening, the soldier thought back to the unfamiliar phrase Bozes had used earlier. "You...you're a virgin?" Itami asked softly in Japanese.

The strange words cut through the fog of lust possessing the blond teen. Catching the worried look on her host, Bozes looked down for a moment to stare at their new connection. "Prior to this, I had not been with a man," she confirmed.

Itami blanched as he intuited the answer, a twinge of shame crossing through his mind. Moving with deliberate caution, he lowered the knight to lie flat on the bed. "Then I'll make sure this is enjoyable for you," the soldier murmured. "Tell me if this starts to hurt."

Moving with agonizing slowness, Itami rocked his hips back and forth. The teen felt the presence in her sex change with each motion; every new position caused her mind to blank from the intensity of the sensations. Wrapping her legs behind the soldier's back, Bozes squeezed tight in an effort to scratch the itch deep in her sex. Itami grunted at the minor discomfort afford him and doubled his efforts to satisfy the girl. Bozes was rewarded for her extra effort almost immediately with an increasing tension in her body; after a minute the sensation clouded her mind in a state of pure bliss to an accompanying scream.

Itami felt the knight's legs go limp as she began panting a second time. Extracting himself from Bozes, the Japanese soldier rubbed his aching hips. "Wow, that's going to leave a mark in the morning," he commented to himself.

"Well, I can kiss it to make it better if you want, meow," Persia joked with a playful tone. Eyeing the soldier's still erect member, cyan eyes shown with a newfound respect. "It seems you Green Men have quite a bit of stamina, meow. Let's see what I can do about that, meow."

Crawling on top of the younger woman, the maid presented her sex to Itami. A quick glance over her shoulder caught the soldier's eyes going wide at the sight. "How's that, meow?"

Rather than answer, Itami aligned himself against her folds. The plum-sized head nudged the lips open a moment before finding its way inside. Marveling at how much easier it over the teen, Itami sunk in with a single stroke. Persia growled in delight at the feeling of fullness being offered to her, rolling her hips back in encouragement. "More please, meow?"

Grabbing at her waist, Itami settled into a comfortable rhythm as he started to screw the maid. Alternating between long strokes and fast ones, the soldier fought to retain his focus at the situation. "I'm...fucking...a catgirl!" He grunted out in Japanese.

Bozes cracked open her eyes as the world came back to her with something unfamiliar: the feeling of a soft but firm skin against her breast. Taking stock of the situation, the knight found Persia's face near her neck, her cyan eyes down to slits. A quick glance showed the maid's breasts rubbing against her own, the motion driven from the impetus of Itami rocking forward and back. Cyan eyes gaining a mischievious glint, Persia reached back to put a hand on Itami's waist. Surprised by the gesture, the soldier paused in his ministrations. Persia just smiled as her tail slid down between the two, threading itself through the curves of her ass. Tilting to the side, Itami watched in surprise as the tip of the tail disappeared into the space of Bozes' legs. The blond gave a shocked gasp at the feeling of being penetrated by a new object, but uttered no complaint. "Now go, meow," Persia muttered. "You're working for two women now, meow."

"A futanari catgirl?" Itami whispered in Japanese at the sight before him. "So is this normal for your people Persia?"

The maid answered with a low chuckle. "No, meow. But a few years back, I got an enchantment from a visiting wizard with unusual tastes, meow." Turning to kiss the blond girl under her, Persia flashed a triumphant grin. "But it is the first time I've gotten to do it with a noble born, meow."

Itami gave a tentative push with his hips, watching the reaction of both girls. Persia's body moved fluidly with the motion; the blond girl underneath gave a tiny moan in response. Finally understanding, the Japanese man built up to a steady rhythm that soon had both women writhing in the grip of their own orgasms. Itami felt the familiar tingle of his own release building up, causing him to increase his tempo. Too inexperienced to deal with the pleasure coming from her breasts and sex, Bozes let out a scream that rattled the walls as a huge orgasm claimed her.

Persia, feeling the gush of fluids on her tail, reached behind her to grab Itami's hips and pull him deeper inside. The extra penetration triggered the catgirl's orgasm with a near savage intensity and leaving her limp on Bozes. Startled into motionless by Persia's action, the soldier could only marvel as the velvety heat on his member became a constricting vice. The added pressure succeeded in triggering Itami's orgasm. Grunting once, he felt himself spurting into the catgirl's sex as weeks of loneliness was overcome.

After the last twitch racked his member, Itami pulled himself out and collapsed facedown onto the bed. The soldier's limbs felt leaden and his whole body was drained. Itami barely noticed as two sets of hands grabbed under his arms and pulled him upwards. A second tug got him even with the two women he had just recently been pleasuring. Rolling him onto his back, the women cuddled up tightly as Itami wrapped his arms around them. "Well, that was fun," he commented to himself.

Both women shared a look at Itami's strange words before laughing. Bozes wiped away a joyful tear as she leaned her head into the shoulder offered her and looked over at the maid. Persia's ears twitched for a moment, causing the catgirl to look back towards the doorway. A muted click preceded the door opening to reveal a second maid and a number of other people. Bozes glanced at the doorway just in time to see strangers dressed in green spread out and point weapons around the room. The knight gave a squeak of alarm as she pressed her face into the bed to hide.

"Lieutenant, we're here to save you..." Sergeant Major Kuwawara began as he took in the situation: Itami was unharmed, naked and in the company of two women, also naked. The smell of sex was heavy in the air. "If you need saving that is, sir."

Walking over to the bed, Mamina frowned at her coworker. "Persia! If you were going to do that sort of thing with sir Itami, you should have told me! I would have helped!" The catgirl just flashed a coy grin in response, earning a rap on her head from the Warrior Bunny.

Finally coming to grips with the situation, Sergeant Major Kuwawara turned his back to the rest of the unit and motioned their guns down. "I guess Ranger training really does let you get out of anything."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Sergeant Kuribayashi shrieked, earning a wince from everyone present.

Sergeant Kurata took one look around the room and just whistled. "Man, if this is what they do to prisoners, they can chain me to a wall."

* * *

A little one-shot I decided to write on a "what if" premise to refresh my head. Hope you enjoyed it. IF you did, please Favorite it or Review! This story is also up on Archive of Our Own under the same name.

As always, thanks to my beta reader, I know I put off my mains to get this out here.

EDIT 8/16/16: Okay, I've fixed that mistake. Just enjoy the story now folks. I blame the wiki and the episode itself, because I was sure Itami referred to Kaine as Countess during their conversation.


End file.
